


Trapper x Reader

by Coulroperation



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Injury, Other, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coulroperation/pseuds/Coulroperation
Summary: You find yourself at the mercy of a ruthless killer.Feedback is welcome!
Relationships: Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Trapper x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Teddy~<3

You felt it the moment your feet hit what should’ve been ground, but it was already too late, the weight of your body had sprung the trap, and the sharp steel teeth of the mechanism had dug its way into your lower leg. You shrieked out as the pain shot through your body, the sound disturbing some nearby crows, causing them to take off in quite a ruckus - you were completely exposed, and your position had just been given away.

You broke into a panic and started fumbling with the steel contraption, rushing to try and find the release before your pursuer caught up to you. Every little movement made the steel grind harder against both flesh and bone, and the searing pain was almost enough to make you pass out. But you refused to give up now, you were the only one left, and if you didn’t make it out then your friends’ deaths would’ve been for nothing.

But it was no use. You had no idea how to free yourself, and the thick dark fog coating the forest floor made it hard to discern the trap’s individual parts. You dragged your hands all over it, but nothing stood out, it was all just a mess of springs and teeth and steel.

And then you heard it, rustling in the grass off somewhere behind you, footsteps, steadily approaching at a leisurely pace. You started pulling as best you could, but the pain was too overwhelming and you collapsed on the ground, your entire leg burning in agony. The footsteps were so close now, you swear you could even feel the Trapper’s breath disturbing the heavy air around you, his heartbeat reverberating off the surrounding trees, as if you were trapped within his ribcage.

A monstrously large forearm slid under your stomach, and you felt the trap loosening its grip as the release was finally set off, then, as if you didn't weigh anything at all, the brute lifted you off the ground, and lazily slung you over his shoulder. He didn't bother resetting the trap, knowing that there was no one left to spring it.

Likewise you couldn't bring yourself to struggle anymore, there was no point, you weren't getting out of this. He carried you through the woods, but you quickly realized, when you saw the second hook disappear behind him, that something wasn't quite right. You knew what was supposed to happen, the killer catches the last survivor, they get sacrificed to the Entity, keeping you all trapped here, and the game would begin again.

But then you heard it, like a faint draft of fresh air, whistling, like a hum across the forest floor, and you saw the light streaming out, a stark contrast to the moody night surrounding you. He had taken you to the Hatch. He let you slide down his arm and plop onto the ground. The soil here wasn’t too firm, so the pain of the impact was minimal. You immediately began crawling, the Hatch only maybe 5 or 6 meters away. The Trapper just stood, head tilted, and watched you struggle towards your only hope of escape. You could barely feel your injured leg, so you had to pull yourself forward instead. 4 meters. 3 meters. Only 2 now. You could almost reach out and touch it when-

You couldn’t even scream, all of the air knocked out of your lungs in an instant, as his massive boot crashed onto your back. The sudden surge of pain stunned you in place, but your assailant wasn’t going to wait for you to recover. He threw himself on top of you, held you down with his left hand, while he grabbed at your jeans with his right. He ripped the fabric like paper, sending chills up your spine as he exposed your bare skin to the cool night air, then made your entire body shudder when he began running his huge, warm hand up along your inner thigh. He paused when he got to the crotch area, resting his fingers against the thin layer of fabric keeping him from what he wanted, then, in a single quick motion, he tore it in half.

He slightly lessened his pressure on your back, and you desperately gasped for air, breaking into a violent cough, tears streaming down your face as you feared for exactly how far he would take this. As soon as you had caught your breath you started begging, pleading that he please just kill you and get it over with. But that’s exactly what he wanted, your terrified cries, like a drug to fuel the malice running through his veins.

He thrust two fingers inside of you, his rough, coarse skin almost like a sandpaper to your soft insides. Throughout your time trapped in this place, you’ve been subjected to some fairly terrible things, countless beatings, bruisings, lacerations, et cetera - not to mention being stuck on meathooks basically every single day - but despite everything there’s always been one little sliver of solace to be found amidst all the pain: Knowing it would all be over soon. But not this time. Not with this monster pinning you down, not as long as you could feel his pulse vibrating inside of you.

His arm movements quickly became rhythmical, with every forward motion seemingly testing exactly how far he could push. You could hear his muffled breathing getting heavier behind his mask - he was enjoying himself, getting excited by some devilish kind of pleasure that can only be derived at the expense of another’s pain.

Then, suddenly, he pulled his fingers out, hopefully satisfied with the pain he had inflicted. You were sobbing soundlessly, refusing to give him the satisfaction of your outward distress. But you knew it couldn't be over yet, and the sound of his bloodied overalls being unbuckled confirmed what was going to happen next.

His left hand lifted off of your back, and he began peeling off his work clothes. This was it, your final chance of escape. You pulled your good leg towards you, and kicked at him as best you could, pushing yourself forward to close the short distance between you and the Hatch. The sudden resistance seemed to catch the Trapper off guard, allowing you to wiggle out from underneath him, and frantically throw your upper body down towards the light.

The blood rushed to your head, and you nearly ruptured your eardrums screaming in such overwhelming agony, when his fist snapped around your injured leg with an iron grasp, and yanked you back out onto the ground. You felt your bones creaking and bending under the unrelenting pressure, but he kept dragging until you were a good 5 meters away from your only ticket out.

That had done it, he had wanted to toy with you for as long as possible, keep you right there on the edge, his cruelty fueled by your faintest glint of hope. But that faint glimmer had almost paid off, and the thought of losing you, his prey, to his own arrogant confidence, finally set him off.

He grabbed a hold of your hips, fingers digging into your lower stomach, as if he was afraid you'd slip out of his grasp. His hold wasn't like before, it was shaky, he was shaking, his breathing uneven and his heartbeat galloping at an unprecedented pace. He was furious, absolutely livid, like a rabid dog that just broke out of its cage.

You felt something else, other than his fingers, graze past your inner thigh, and you bit down hard to prepare for what was next. The penetration was sudden and without warning, as he pulled your hips towards him, forcing himself deep inside. His cock was much wider than his fingers had been, and was easily pressing up against your furthest walls. This time he cut right to the chase. He was animalistic in his approach, completely without care for pleasure or self indulgence, now it was just a matter of principle, of asserting his dominance over you. You desperately tried clawing at his hands to make him loosen his grip, but he didn’t react to it in the slightest. He wanted you to know exactly how powerless you were.

It was over. You let your arms fall to the ground, too exhausted to pretend like resisting mattered. Despite lying on the chilly forest floor you felt your body becoming warmer and your breathing heavier. But of course, you thought, you had sustained some major injuries throughout the trial afterall, loud breathing was natural. But these weren’t grunts of pain or the sharp breaths typically reserved for keeping oneself composed, these were distinctly different, distinctly warmer.

You had no idea how long you had been trapped in this place, always shifting, like a distant echo of the world it strived to imitate. You could’ve been here for months, years, it didn’t matter, the fact remained that you had gone quite a while now without having certain urges satisfied. Despite the intense pain of your leg, and despite the stench of blood, sweat and coal emanating off of your assailant, this was something that you had been sorely lacking, and something that you could feel your body welcoming.

The Trapper showed no sign of slowing down, and your arousal only grew and grew with every thrust. Your breathing eventually turned into moaning, and likewise the killer’s mask could no longer shield exactly how excited he had gotten. You both continued on like this for a while, tensions continuously building towards the inevitable climax, when finally-

You felt the sudden surge of warmth, bursting out inside of you. Once he was done he quickly pulled out and released his hold on your hips. You collapsed to the side from suddenly having to support your own weight, his cum oozing out and trickling down your leg. Your head was swirling from a mixture of euphoria and blood loss, it didn’t even register with you that he got up and back into his overalls, you couldn’t even recall the context of the trial, way too caught up in the after glory.

But the sharp sound of the Hatch being kicked shut, causing an illusory bell to ring out from the skies, and the ground beneath you to pulsate with an orange light, like the very earth itself had veins, snapped you out of your momentary bliss. He had started The Endgame Collapse, the clock was ticking, and you were utterly helpless. You could either bleed out from your leg, or be claimed by the Entity once the timer hit zero. All you could do was wait and see what came first.

You screamed and begged that he please take you to one of the gates, he couldn’t just leave you here, not after all that had just happened, he had to let you go, just this once! He stared you down, head tilted to the side, listening, as you despairingly pleaded for your life, then calmly spoke for the first, and only time:

“Don’t struggle so much.”


End file.
